


Let Sleeping Praxians Lie

by scribble_scatter



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_scatter/pseuds/scribble_scatter
Summary: Just a quick fluff filled fic.What happens when a certain Praxian doesn't do berths?(Horrible summary)





	Let Sleeping Praxians Lie

*comms*

Commander William Lenox was a capable man. At least he thought he was. He was adaptable in many a situation. Meeting alien species? Peace of cake. Fighting said alien's centuries long war? Easy as pie. But this, a giant robot alien sleeping in the middle of the hall, Will was at a loss. What was he to do?

If the Autobot currently blocking one of the lesser used hallways between the human and Cybertronian sections of the base had been Ironhide. Or even Optimus. Will would have simply walked over to them and knocked on their arm, but as it was Will did not have that comradery with this newfound road block.

All Will knew of this certain Autobot was his rank and name, second lieutenant Prowl, and that he had some type of mental breakdown upon arrival. Hell, Will didn't even know that Prowl had existed until his sudden appearance after Autobot Jazz's miraculous recovery and revival. He had no clue on how to handle this unique situation. 

Casting a final look at the curled up black and white metal body (curled up like a kitten with his face buried in his arms) the commander finally relented to the fact that he had know idea what to do. With a sigh he turned away from the few bystanders (some off shift soldiers) and commed Optimus.

*Prime we have a problem.*

*What is wrong William?*

Will hesitated insure on how to word his answer. *Well... one of your men, Prowl I think, seems to have fallen asleep. In the middle of the hallway.*

After a moment of no response, Will started to worry that the Prime didn't believe him. Will was about to comm again when his radio sputtered static and out came Optimus' voice, sounding extremely amused. *Don't worry Will, I'm sending some help... I suggest you clear the area*

*Roger that, Optimus* 

William turned back to the bystanders, "Ok guys, get going! There is nothing to see here!"

He received a few grumbles but the hall was cleared by the time Jazz came flying up another hall drifting to a stop near the commander. Smoothly transforming the silver mech stepped toward his fallen comrade. " Prowler ma mech, you 'ave got ta stop doin' this." 

Crouching beside the downed mech, Jazz patted him on he head earning the visored bot a gruff growl. Jazz laughed as he leaned back to avoid a doorwing to the head. "Prowl you can't sleep in the middle of the walkway."

Prowl grumbled something else causing Jazz to laugh some more, " people do use this hallway."

The Praxian mumbled something like ' no they don't.' 

Jazz threw his head back with a loud sigh, "Yes, Prowl. They do."

Will watched in wonder as Jazz continued trying to get his friend to get up and move. Each time getting a grumble or a whine. As he watched the two gaint robots argue he was faintly reminded of trying to get his younger sister up when he was kid. 

" What do you mean your berth isn't comfortable!"

Will chuckled and shook his head as he turned around and started walking back toward the human sector. As amusing as it was to watch a highly advanced alien species act like toddlers, he as a grown adult had meetings to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a author thinks she's funny.


End file.
